1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having an electronic telephone book function for searching a destination station by destination information such as destination abbreviation.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art communication apparatus having an electronic telephone book function for searching an abbreviation of a destination station, an order of search for the abbreviation search is fixed without regard to the language. Patent applications for such a communication apparatus includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,853 (issued on Mar. 13, 1990) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,976 (issued on Jul. 23, 1991).
However, in the prior art apparatus, since the order of search for the abbreviation search is fixed regardless of the language, the abbreviation search may be difficult for some language when a plurality of types of languages are used for the abbreviation search.